


Anything You Want

by whelvenwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelvenwings/pseuds/whelvenwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas were standing on the edge of the world.<br/>That’s how it felt to Dean, anyway, with the ground dropping sheer away just a few feet from where they were standing. He gulped and took a step back, dragging Cas with him - of course, he’d forgotten to let go of Cas’ hand. Dean dropped it quickly, and Cas held it in the air for a moment before letting it fall back to his side.<br/>_____________________________<br/>Cas takes Dean to the Grand Canyon, but there's only one sight that Dean is really interested in seeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Want

Dean and Cas were standing on the edge of the world.

That’s how it felt to Dean, anyway, with the ground dropping sheer away just a few feet from where they were standing. He gulped and took a step back, dragging Cas with him - of course, he’d forgotten to let go of Cas’ hand. Dean dropped it quickly, and Cas held it in the air for a moment before letting it fall back to his side.

“The hell are we doing here, Cas?” Dean demanded, looking out over the reddened rocks, chasms and crusted outcrops stretching as far as the eye could see. The Grand Canyon, spectacular in the sunset, with the cool of the night just starting to close in.

“I have my grace back,” Cas said, by way of reply - which was no kind of reply at all, as far as Dean could see. Surely an angel could get its grace back without essentially dive-bombing him in the Lebanon grocery store and whirling him here in the blink of an eye?

“Uh huh, right,” Dean said, frowning. “That’s great, man, but I don’t see…”

“I’ve been selfish,” Cas interrupted. His gaze was fixed on the far horizon, but as Dean moved to speak Cas’ eyes flicked over to his, silencing him. “All those years I had my grace… I had so much power at my fingertips. And yet I never - I never used it to do anything that was just for you.”

“W-what?” Dean demanded gruffly, his gaze switching from Cas’ left eye to his right and back, quickly, trying to read him.

“There was always an ulterior motive to everything I did, even the tasks I performed at your behest. There was always the world to save, and never enough time to do something - generous.”

“That’s just how we live, man,” Dean said with an awkward half-shrug. “I never expected you to -”

“I know,” Cas said, interrupting again. Dean snapped his mouth closed, scowling slightly. “You never expect anything for yourself. But I’m telling you that now is the time, Dean. You can have anything you want.” Castiel’s shoulders pulled taut, his chest pushed out; for a moment, Dean thought he saw a shadow on the rocks behind him - wings, huge and beautiful wings. He swallowed. “Anything you want, Dean,” Cas intoned. His eyes were lit with grace, and there was the scent of angelic power - like lightning and mercury - filling the air around them. The air itself seemed to vibrate.

Dean coughed, and looked down at his feet, scuffing his shoes against the red rocks.

“I - I -” he began. He tried to think of the things Cas could give him - he could ask Cas to bring him money, or eternal life, or - the thought snuck in - pie; he could ask to be taken into the past, to see Mom again, or Bobby, or the Harvelles; he could ask to visit anywhere in the world, the Pyramids, the Rainforests, Hawaii; he could ask Cas to make sure there’d be a seventh season of Dr. Sexy, MD…

Dean looked back up at Cas, who was watching him with his brows raised expectantly over those glowing eyes. He looked terrifying, and beautiful - so distant and divine. Dean felt a sudden pang, a desire that ran deep and urgent. He swallowed again, nervously, and said,

“Actually, Cas, if it’s all the same to you, man, I’d - I’d like - I’d like you.”

The whiteness burning in Cas’ eyes dimmed a little, and he put his head on one side. Dean almost smiled; that was a little better already.

“What do you mean?” Cas asked. “I am right here, Dean.”

“No, I mean - I mean I want you, just - you know - you. Like you are normally. Without all the…” Dean gestured at Cas in all his angelic glory. “Bells and whistles.”

Cas hesitated, and then allowed the white explosion in his eyes to flare out and fade to softer blue.

“Dean,” he said, in a quieter voice, “You could have anything you wanted. Are you sure?”

“Uh. Yeah, I guess. This is what I want most right now,” Dean said, with a little deprecating shrug. The sudden pain in his heart was easing at the sight of Cas as he knew him best - blue-eyed, ruffle-haired, perhaps a little peeved. Cas took a deep breath, opened his mouth to speak, and then seemed to think better of it; instead, he released the air in his lungs and turned to look out over the Canyon, still bathed in reddish sunset light. Dean followed his lead, and gazed with him out over the land.

“How long will this be what you want?” Cas asked, after a few minutes of silence. 

Dean shrugged slightly, just enough that Cas could see it out of the corner of his eye.

“But - when will you want something better?”

“What?” Dean frowned, and reached for Cas’ shoulder. “I won’t,” he said, almost angrily. “Ever.”

Cas didn’t look at him. A light wind sighed through the rocks.

“I am not enough,” Cas said, his voice strained and out of key.

The wave of Dean’s sadness almost overwhelmed him. He tightened his grip on Cas’ shoulder.

“You are enough,” he said - and then, sliding his hand down the length of Cas’ arm and taking his hand - “You’re enough for me _.”_

It was a while before either of them spoke, or even moved. When they did, it wasn’t far - just a few small steps each, so that they were facing west, standing side by side. In the absolute quiet with their hands linked together, they watched the dying light together, until it was out of sight.


End file.
